Un Halloween Muy Vivido
by Elii Cullen
Summary: Ohh Pues es una idea que se me ha venido a la cabeza y quise escribirla es un tipico halloween estilo los cullens CONTIENE SPOLIERS DE AMANECER! y ay mucho protagonismo de Jacob y Nessie Entre y pongan reviews... D
1. Un dia normal

**Hola!! Soy nueva en esto yo se que el primer cap es corto y no es bien enfocado en el tema pero si les gusta y me dejan reviews lo extendere XD**

**Falta aclarar que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer ( aplauso ) y yo solo los incluyo en este fic **

**Un Halloween Muy Vivido**

_** Un día normal**_

Bella POV

Edward y yo fuimos a cazar en la noche, mientras Renesmee se quedaba con Alice en nuestra cabaña profundamente dormida.

Mientras corríamos en paralelo juntos pensaba en lo hermosa que era mi familia todo lo que nos unía y hacia que la eternidad se tornara en un gran futuro; no cazamos hasta saciarnos ya que hacia un mes que podía controlar del todo mi sed como lo hacia Edward o Carlisle.

Mientras volvíamos a la cabaña sentí que Edward aminoraba su velocidad y me detuve rápidamente e ipso facto me tenía en brazos.

- Oh tengo un Déjà vu – le dije rápidamente - Dime, de que trata? - dijo con el seño fruncido - Recuerdas esa vez que me llevabas a la enfermería en el Instituto?, solo que esta vez no estoy a punto de desmayarme ni vomitarte encima… - dije con una sonrisa - Claro que lo recuerdo como todo lo que he vivido con tigo - dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en la frente, podía ser mas perfecto? - Esta situación es absolutamente mas agradable y menos vergonzosa - dije mirando hacia la cabaña - Obviamente, te imaginas donde me hubieras vomitado pagaría por ver como te sonrojarías - dijo pensativo

- Que pasa? - dije ya preocupada

- No es nada no te preocupes, amor - dijo y me bajo lentamente - solo Nessie y Alice conversando -

- Ahhh - dije aliviada - se puede saber que es? - pero ya estábamos en la puerta de la cabaña.

Nuestra hija abrió la puerta rápidamente y nos abrazo con una ancha sonrisa ya me iba a alcanzar en estatura por cierto; todo este año había pasado realmente rápido después de el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis nuestra vida se sumió en una amplia tranquilidad.

Renesmee nos dio paso para entrar y en la sala estaba Alice con un catalogo de ropa en el regazo

- Hola!! - nos dijo entusiasta - pero se han demorado bastante no les parece??

- No, no nos parece - dijo Edward igual de pensativo que hace un rato - pero que era lo que pasaba??

- Mami, papi; a mi tía Aliie y a mi se nos a ocurrido una idea ya que se acerca Halloween - dijo con brillo en los ojos - solo quiero saber si están de acuerdo con el plan.

En realidad los cambios de Renesmee me sorprendían, ya era toda una adolescente, tenia el físico y la personalidad de una chica de 15 años y muy hermosa por cierto; su relación con Jacob ya pasaba a ser otra cosa y ella se mostraba muy feliz y natural ante el cambio; pero Edward se oponía a la idea de ser un "suegro" para Jacob.

Recordé el anterior otoño cuando a Jacob se le pasó la mano.

_Flash Back_

Estábamos Alice, Esme y yo en la cocina conversando sobre que hacer la otra semana puesto que los muchachos se iban a una caza larga y teníamos la casa solo para chicas, cuando de un momento a otro se escucha un golpe sordo cerca del río nos miramos las tres y nos dirigimos allá para ver a Edward encima de Jacob dándole un puño cosa rara en Edward ya que no era agresivo pero que era lo que había pasado!?

- Edward!! Ya para - me encamine hacia ellos y lo quite rápidamente de encima de Jacob

- Vuelve a decirme así y no solo te daré un puño!... - Edward le dijo a Jacob amenazante

- Jacob que le haz dicho? - le dije conmocionada

- YO! No he dicho nada malo - dijo defendiéndose

- Mama yo te diré que paso no hagas caso no es nada - dijo mi hija que estaba detrás de mi

- Ok, cuéntame que a pasado - dije soltando a Edward

- Veras, Jake y yo estábamos platicando de salir a dar una vuelta por la playa esta noche ya que no teníamos planes entonces en el momento llego papa y le dijo a Jake:

- Pretendes llevarte a mi hija en la noche a la reserva… solos? Es que me haz visto la cara tu… perro - dijo Renesmee imitando la vos de su papa que debía haber sido autoritaria.

- Oh papa vamos por que no si es la reserva y es Jake con el no me pasara nada, le dije a mi papa tranquila

- Si Edward por que no? Yo no soy un desconocido en la familia no la traeré muy tarde quizás a las 11 de la noche, sana y salva, dijo Jake siguiéndome la idea.

- Entonces mi papa respiro hondamente y me dijo: - Hija de ahora en adelante el horario de visitas de Jacob será antes que anochezca-. Obviamente a lo que yo proteste y le dije: - NO!!! Papa por favor no me puedes hacer esto yo soy muy juiciosa y Jake me haría mucha falta no es justo, pero Jake tenía que abrir esa bocaza suya y rematar diciendo: - Oh, Edward enserio te estas convirtiendo en un amargado y aburrido suegro deberíamos empezar con pie derecho.

- Ay mi papa dijo:

- Que?? Como me haz llamado?? - y su furia se hizo notar, se abalanzo hasta Jake y parece que le ha roto la nariz…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Jacob si que había metido la pata esa vez y había aprendido que nunca debería decirle suegro a Edward (jajaja en realidad le partió la nariz y le desencajo un poco la mandíbula) lo que viene al caso era que Edward no le estaba haciendo gracia el cambio en la relación entre mi hija y mi mejor amigo suena tan extraño con esas palabras!; en fin mi esposo tendría que acostumbrarse ya que ellos se adoraban sin fin.

En cuanto a lo que mi hija había acabado de decir que era lo que pretendía? En Halloween? Era chistoso ya que nuestra vida en si hacia que el Halloween fuese muy vivido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, que les parecio espero sus reviews ya sean criticas o opiniones o lo que uds quieran ya saben lo extendere si me lo piden y creanme lo que piensa Nessie es muy obvio pero sera divertido! dejen un review y subire mas

Un Beso!


	2. El plan

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los incluyo en este fanfic XD  
**

* * *

**Un Halloween Muy Vivido**

**El plan  
**

Alice Pov

La verdad era que Bella pensaba que Nessie estaba dormida "profundamente "; y si en realidad estaba dormida solo que en unos minutos se despertaría a charlar sobre el plan que tenia en mente y como ya sabia yo la iba a apoyar ya que era un gran plan.

Unos grandes ojos color chocolate me miraron y rápidamente Nessie se sentó en su cama.

- Hola, Aliie - dijo sonriente, en realidad entre mi sobrina y yo había una gran relación de amistad.

- Hola Ness pensé que te quedarías durmiendo - dije

- Oh no para nada te quería comentar de algo - dijo somnolienta

- Que? - dije sin mostrar emoción

- Mira solo pienso que deberíamos hacer algo en Halloween! No se tu que opinas?? - me explico

- Umm......... no lo se Nessie que crees que dirán los demás? - en realidad le estaba preguntando ya que parecía que los perros estaban en la sopa

- Hay Aliie! Vamos! Todo saldrá bien va a ser muy divertido! - dijo dando brinquitos - Ya llegaron mis papis!!

Rápidamente me dirigí al sofá y hice como que leía un libro mientras Nessie le abría la puerta a Bella y Edward.

Hola!! - les dije parándome - pero se han demorado bastante no les parece??

- No, no nos parece - dijo Edward cortante

- Mami, papi; a mi tía Aliie y a mi se nos a ocurrido una idea ya que se acerca Halloween - dijo mi sobrinita - solo quiero saber si están de acuerdo con el plan.

- No se amor es una buena idea pero con tal de que tu tía no se ponga como loca y nos complique la existencia con lo que piensen hacer estoy de acuerdo - dijo sonriendo

- QUE?? Edward como piensas eso de mi! Yo cuando les he hecho algo así?? En realidad me ofendes - dije fingiendo pucheros

- Se puede saber que piensas hacer Renesmee - dijo Bella

- En verdad no lo se mami es solo una idea para hacer algo en Halloween - dijo Nessie

- ALGO COMO UNA FIESTA LOCA??? - que? Alguien había entrado sin tocar a la cabaña ooh Emmett

- Tío Emm! - dijo Nessie mientras chocaba las manos con el

- Hola! Ness!! - dijo Emmett cogiéndola de la cintura para alzarla - Emmett no entendía que Nessie ya era grande..

- BUENO TIO BAJAME!! - dijo mi sobrina

- Pero por que ya no te gusta que te haga el cohete? - ven a lo que me refería - Cuando tu mama era humana le encantaba el cohete! Como a ti, cierto Bells? - Rose hacia falta en la cabaña para controlar a Emmett

- Si…. - dijo Bella poniendo una sonrisa fingida

- Vez Nessie, tienes que aprovechar ya que estas pequeña por que cuando crezcas no podré alzarte - Puaj! Emmett estaba diciendo incoherencias que le abra echo Rose?

- Si……tío claro - dijo Nessie igual que Bella para no herirlo yo por mi parte si le hubiera dicho que no me gustaba pero ellas eran muy buenas para romperle el corazón a Emmett

- Bueno entonces que esperan para hablar de la fiesta?? - AH!! Rose te necesitamos!!

* * *

Emmett Pov

Así que mi sobrinita había planeado algo para Halloween, esto seria muy divertido estaba pensando que querría hacer; a mi me parecía buena idea que hiciéramos una fiesta alocada de esas que son hasta la madrugada!! Un Parrandon!! ; Pero parecía que esa no era la idea de Alice ya que parecía que estaba invocando a Rose para que me callara a golpes o algo así.

Pensando en las golpizas de Rosalie me acorde que una vez Edward me había dicho que la debía demandar por maltrato intrafamiliar, pero eso me pareció exagerado!! Rose solo perdía los estribos cada… huummm…. Bueno en realidad muy a menudo lo que me hacia darle gracias a Dios que fuera un vampiro por que o si no ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

- Emmett?? - dijo… fue Edward? Estaba distraído a que si

- Si? - dije para que no pensara que era un lelo

- Podrías irte? - esto me tomo con la guardia en baja WOW! Ya era de noche y al parecer Alice y Nessie no estaban…. AH!! Con razón que Bells estaba con Edward en una posición bastante comprometedora en la cocina de la cabaña

- Pero QUE!! No ven que hay visita esperen a que la gente salga PECADORES!! - dije mirándolos

- Que pena contigo PERO NO SABIAMOS QUE NO TE HABIAS IDO COMO TE QUEDAS HAY COMO UN LELO MIRANDO QUIEN SABE QUE Y ALICE SE LLEVO A RENESMEE HACE COMO 2 HORAS!!! - dijo Edward disgustado

- Vale vale me voy pero esa posición no les queda bien - dije yéndome antes de que Edward viniera a pegarme como todos lo hacen

* * *

Edward Pov

Después de que Alice se llevo a Nessie a dar un paseo por Seattle (por que según ella la niña ya no tenia ropa que le quedara) a lo que yo en esos momentos no me oponía por que Bella estaba particularmente hermosa hoy, no como todos los días, estaba mas humana como si nada hubiera ocurrido como si fuéramos los mismos del instituto y eso me puso nervioso, reacción absurda pero que desde que Bella era como yo no sentía; quizás era por que me extasiaba y me ponía como loco el pensar que la iba a tener toda la eternidad para mi o quizás era que me había pegado ese gran deseo que sentía cada vez que estábamos solos como ahora.

- Amor…- dijo mi esposa mientras se acercaba hacia mí

-Si mi vida que pasa? - le dije siguiéndole el juego

- Renesmee se fue con Alice… - dijo dejando la frase inconclusa

- Ajam y? - dije desinteresado y Bella se me acerco por la espalda y en esas se me lanzo encima y no me pude contener.

En el ajetreo nos dirigimos a la cocina (no se porque) y al pasar vi a una figura corpulenta en mi casa, QUE? EMMETT NO SE HABIA MARCHADO? Pero ya habían pasado 3 HORAS!

- Emmett? - dije ya un poco disgustado en mi familia había poca privacidad

- Si? - dijo como un lelo

- Podrías irte? - me preguntaba si los vampiros podían tener algún tipo de retraso mental

- Pero QUE!! No ven que hay visita esperen a que la gente salga PECADORES!! - dijo mirándonos con cara de inocencia

- Que pena contigo PERO NO SABIAMOS QUE NO TE HABIAS IDO COMO TE QUEDAS HAY COMO UN LELO MIRANDO QUIEN SABE QUE Y ALICE SE LLEVO A RENESMEE HACE COMO 2 HORAS!!! - dije ya echando rayos

- Vale vale me voy pero esa posición no les queda bien - Por que presiento que Rose va a quedar viuda

-Edward cálmate tu sabes que Emmett es como un niño grande no lo presiones el da lo que mas puede - jajaja Bells tenia razón además estábamos ocupados

-Mañana reunámonos y concretemos que vamos a hacer por ahora… no te parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo importante?? - dijo mirándome

* * *

**Hola Hola!! que pena la tardanza enserio que sii es que mi compu esta loco y borra las cosas etc... yo se que estos dos caps estan aburridossssss salvo por Emm que los medio alegra pero los que vienen ya van a ser el centro de la historia entonces actualizo en una semana porque me voy de viaje **

**Un beso!!**

**Dejen reviews con amenazas criticas buenas y malas o cosas que quieran que agregue  
**


End file.
